To good to be true
by adele-xoxo
Summary: Cordi Finds a way to communicate with Angel when she is a higher being- Rated M for later content
1. 1 White Prision

**Disclamer- i dont own angel, that honour goes to Joss Whedon**

**Btw people, connor NEVER sunk angel to the bottom of the ocen in this fanfic! CANGEL 4EVA :D**

**CPOV**

"Damn you Skip" I thought as I sat up in the white light that was now my never-ending prison. All I could see was white, I was glowing with white, it was so damn annoying, is that the only color that had been invented up here?!?! I looked off into the white glow hoping to see a speck of pink, or even black! But no, all I could see was white. I sighed and closed my eyes hoping to see any image of Angel That was left in my memory.

I concentrated on getting his hair perfect and all of a sudden there was a flash upon my eyes and I saw angel sitting at his desk.

"WOAH" I screamed and opened my eyes in an instant and angel disappeared from my sight. I franticly tried to decide weather it was real or not, but it was too real to be a memory. I looked around me once again hoping to find myself back on earth with Angel and the gang but I was surrounded by white again. I closed my eyes again in hope of seeing him and shore enough; he was sitting at his desk again.

I looked closely at him; the creases that were implanted in his head were a dead giveaway that he was upset, brooding even more than usual. His Hair was spiked up as it always was. His black coat trailed down his Back Connecting to his pants. I was instantly filled with this warm fuzzy feeling I get every time I look at him. I could have easily watched him sit there all day but all of a sudden Fred walked in.

"Angel" she began, "you've been cooped up in this office since Cordilia disappeared, come out and see your son!" The lines on Angel's face became less noticeable at the mention of his son and he automatically stood up and walked out the door closely followed by Fred. Fred looked exactly as I remembered her, Her Texan accent glistened and flowed and her intelligence showed in her words. Out in the lobby stood Connor, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne, all looking relived to see angel out of his office.

"ANGELCAKES" Lorne Shouted, I let out a little giggle as I knew that Angel wasn't so fond of that nickname. Lorne hugged angel and started to give him the update on the 'terror in LA' I looked closesly at angels face with admiration, I love him so much and now ill never be able to tell him, a tear slipped from my eyes as I opend my eyes and let my friends disipear from my sight.

I couldent bear to see them fight another battle, it would just make me miss them too much, I would wait until their latest battle is over then ill continue spying on them. For now ill just contine missing him and wishing I was with him.

_**AUTHOURS NOTES:**_

**_Before i Go Any further, please realize im only 14 and im kinda new to this, PLEASE leave me ideas on how i can improve it, thanks :D_**

_**Sorry about the short ending, I want to keep the suspense for the next chapter**_

_**Review, it will make me happy : D**_

_**-A **_


	2. 2 The 1st Meeting

_**Chapter 2**_

_**DISCLAMER- I don't own Angel or any of its characters, I PROMISE!**_

_**CPOV **_

After watching Angel and the gang for two days streight now, I was positive, that somehow, I would get back to them and all would be as it used to. Each day my connection to them got stronger and more real, it was as if I was leaking into their world and leaving my own, but I knew it wasn't happening because everytime I opened my eyes I was blinded by the white that surrounded me.

………

after being bored out of my mind for at least 2 hours I closed my eyes. Instead of finding the usual flash of white and the picture of angel going about his daily business, there was a dull light somewhere in the distance, following it I found myself in a corridor. I took a few cautious steps towards a mirror that was nearby and looked in. staring back at me was me, I tried opening my eyes but when I did, I was still in the corridor.

"wow i am back" I said aloud. "now where is the exit?" I started pushing against the beige colored wallpaper to find a way out when all of a sudden there was a noise from around the corner and Angel came bolting around chasing a vampire. He stopped in his tracks at stared at me. The vampire he was chasing turned around.

"Um, i am sorry to ruin your moment…" the vampire began. "But shall we continue?" Angel took one look at him and staked him.

"Wow…" I began, but Angel interrupted.

"Is it really you?" He studied me carefully as he said it as if he was looking at a ghost.

"The one and only in the flesh" I laughed and looked at him. He kept staring back and all of a sudden he leaned in and hugged me.

"Angel" I struggled to say "you're squishing me." He looked up at me and laughed witch was something he rarely did.

"So where are we?" I asked and Angel looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well i am not exactly sure, all I know is that there are a lot of vampires here…" he looked at me again and opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately.

"What is it?" I asked staring at him

"Its just while you're here, I need to tell you I lov-" and a cloud of dust fell from where he was standing and all of a sudden I was back, back in that white prison. I closed my eyes and a white flash appeared as it normally did and I saw angel rolling over in his sleep.

"I wonder…" I said out loud "I wonder if, if, I was in angels dream…" I pondered over that thought for a second and decided it must be; only angel could dream about killing vamps, and he seemed surprised to see me so it couldn't have been him imagining it.

"Hmmmm" I thought, "maybe there is a way to take advantage of this." And go to work plotting.

_**APOV **_

"Never again do I go to bed without drinking blood." I told Connor. And Connor laughed.

"Bad dream huh?"

"Oh yeah" Connor chuckled

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"Hmmmm" angel said "what didn't happen, I was chasing a demon down a corridor and all of a sudden Cordi was there." Connors face creased at the sound of her name

"And then what happened dad?" he asked

"Well we started talking and I hugged her. And I was about to tell her how I felt and I got staked and woke up." Connors face resumed back to normal, crease free and he laughed. "What's so funny?" angel asked.

"Well…" he began "You had a dream about the woman you love who had to leave you and went somewhere and you think it's a bad thing?"

"Connor you don't understand it seemed so-"

"Real?"

"Yes" angel admitted, "but I know its not, how could she get into my dreams? Its just way to good to be true"

_**Author's notes-**_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed that, it was longer than the 1**__**st**__** chapter but the next one will be longer yet. I am such a big Cangel fan and I promise that her plot is going to be so "Cangelicious" that even Bangel fans will be Cangel forever :D **_

_**Pretty please review and tell me how I could improve on it, think of it as a Christmas present… **_

_**- A**_


End file.
